They Say Time Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by ilyDE13
Summary: Damon and Elena. Best friends from the sandbox. What happens when Elena moves to another country? Damon is devastated because the love of his life is gone. 6 years later, they're both 24 and she moves home right before finding out he's getting married. They finally cross paths. I can tell you one thing, everything has changed. AU/AH. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new fic. I read something a really long time ago on here and I've spent a really long time trying to find it because I didn't have an account back then and still, no luck. So, I'm writing a story with a similar beginning but with my personal twist and plot. I really hope you guys like it. It's another best friend one. I think I'll be able to update Pros and Cons tomorrow but I'm not sure, water polo is taking up much of my time these days. Drop a review if you guys like it. :)**

Chapter 1: Prologue

EPOV

I was sat in the field during my last period, which just so happens to be free, writing a new story for my creative writing class. I had my headphones in my ears and I was so lost in my music and writing that I didn't even notice someone sit down beside me.

I faintly heard my name being called but I just kept writing. A couple seconds passed and then I saw a large, masculine hand quickly come down and take my pen out of mine.

"HEY!" I yelled at the unknown someone and turned around furiously. I can't believe this asshole would interrupt my writing. As soon as I saw those cerulean blue eyes, I immediately forgave Damon for taking my pen.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" he questioned with faux innocence. When he noticed my gaze soften at his presence, he had a smug grin plastered onto his face.

"You're such an asshole Damon!" I half yelled half laughed as I lightly punched his chest. Before I could pull my hand away, he grasped it in his own and held it there. I suddenly felt a surge of electricity shoot through my hand then to my arm then through my whole body. _That was weird._

I slowly looked down at our intertwined hands and gulped. What the hell just happened? As I looked back up to his deep ocean eyes, I felt his hand be replaced with my pen. Why did he always do this to me? He always caught me off guard and then stunned me with those gorgeous blue eyes. Now here I was, staring like a fool at my best friend from the sandbox and all he does in smirk at me. He knows exactly what he's doing to me and it infuriates me. He can read me like a book, no matter the situation.

"I know," he whispered. The moment was completely interrupted with the football whistle being blown signaling the start of varsity practice.

I placed my notebook and pen in my backpack and put my headphones in my pocket getting ready to head home. Thank god it was Friday. I couldn't wait for this week to be over.

"All set?" he asked me once I stood up from the grass. I gave him a brief nod and we headed to his car.

Every day. We drive to and from school in that car. Just the two of us with the same playlist and the same bickering and the same comfortable silences. Only today it felt different.

_I _felt different. After what just happened five minutes ago in the grass...I don't know. I just feel different today. We drove back to my house and I couldn't help but steal a few glances at Damon. He was attractive, sure, probably the most attractive guy I know, but thing that always got me were his eyes. His deep, ocean blue eyes. I could probably get lost in them forever. I don't how or why I keep thinking like this. _He's your best friend Elena! Get yourself together, _I scold myself. I must've been staring a tad too long because the next thing that comes out of his mouth is, "There's no need to stare Elena, I know I'm hot."

"Damon can you roll down the windows? Your ego is so big it's suffocating me," I scolded playfully. I know I was staring but come on, he needs to seriously check his ego. It's _way _too big.

"Oh hush," he said pulling into the driveway of my house. We walked through the door and saw the serious faces my parents were sporting while sitting at the kitchen table.

"You guys okay?" I asked them. They looked almost distressed.

My mom snuck a glance at my dad and said, "I think you should come sit down, honey. We need to talk to you," she paused, "you too Damon."

I shot an unsteady look to Damon and sat down opposite my parents, next to Damon.

"Listen, this isn't easy to say but," my dad started, "we're moving-" pause "-to Australia."

_Um...what?_

"Did I just hear you correctly? Australia?" I asked with a raised voice.

"Sydney to be exact," my mom cut in, "look honey, we found you a new school and you'll be-"

"Why?" I asked feeling the tears building up in my eyes.

"You're mother got a job offer she couldn't refuse," my dad said grabbing my mom's hand and smiling at her, "listen darling-"

"No, I won't listen! You just dropped a bomb on me! We moving out of the country. In the middle of my senior year I might add. I have to leave my friends, my school, my home, my life. I'll have to leave Damon. _Damon! _Do you have any idea how hard that is for me to even consider accepting? How do expect me to listen! I can't!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face, "_I can't._" I stormed up to my room without another word from my parents and I'm sure Damon is freaking out on the inside.

I stormed into my room and slammed my door before marching into my bathroom. I stripped down until I was just in my underwear and stepped into the shower sitting on the floor with a tear stained face.

DPOV

Elena just stormed out of the room and I'm sitting here speechless and looking at the table. It must've been at least 10 minutes before I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me."

I needed to go comfort her. _Now._

Creeping up the steps, I could hear the shower running. Typical Elena. Every time she has a fight with her parents no matter what it is, she sits in the shower until someone finds her, and it's usually me, knowing that's the only place she'll be. But this time, unlike all the others, she'll be crying her eyes out. I opened her bathroom door and, as predicted, she was sitting in her underwear underneath what I'm guessing is water of a fucking hot temperature.

I peeled off my shirt and shoes and took my phone, wallet and keys out of my pockets before sitting in front of her on the floor in the shower. I turned down the water to make it lukewarm because I know it's hurting her skin.

I slowly placed my finger under her chin, lifting her head up. She looked so sad, broken. I stared deeply into her eyes and she let out a heart breaking sob. I immediately pulled her into my lap and hugged her as tight as I possibly could without hurting her.

"It's gonna be okay 'Lena," I said softly into her ear. I rubbed my hand up and down her smooth back and she quieted into whimpers and shallow breaths.

I reached up and turned off the water completely before sliding and hand under her legs and the other around he waist and picking her up, carrying her out of the shower.

I kept telling her it was all right and that everything would be okay on my way to set her down on her bed. I quickly went to her dresser and pulled out her favorite tank top and some sleeping shorts. Now this was the hard part. I had to go into her underwear drawer and pull out something dry for her to wear.

Apparently Elena noticed my internal struggle at her dresser and said, "I'll get it." I turned around and she gave me a sad smile before getting off her bed and walking towards me.

Given the situation, I still found it hard not to stare at her body clad in only a bra and panties. I guess my gazing went unnoticed because all she did was pull out some black, lace underwear. She then turned to me and gave me a pointed look. I quickly understood and mumbled, "I'll wait in the hallway."

Before I reached the door she called my name. I turned around and she threw a pair of one-size-fits-all sweatpants from the high school. I gave a thankful smile and walked into the bathroom instead. I slowly changed into the extra pants while throwing my wet pants in Elena's hamper. I found my damp shirt on the floor. I must've stepped all over it walked back into her room. Well, it looks like I'm spending the evening without a shirt until I can use the Gilbert's dryer.

I relaxed against the counter and gave Elena her time to change. My mind drifted back to the first time this happened. I hadn't known what to do then but I figured it out eventually. She was freaking out because she had bought the wrong flowers for her mom's birthday party the next day. Her mom yelled at her for being so unaware about the color.

I figured it was enough time for her to change so I opened the door to see Elena with a bare back, pulling the tank top over her skin. She turned around and gave me another sad smile.

EPOV

I had just pulled my tank top over my chest when I heard the door open. I turned around to find Damon standing in the doorway in just my sweats. No shirt. I slowly gave him a smile and walked towards my bed to crawl under the covers and he followed suit. As I settled into the bed, I felt the bed sink down next me. Damon's arms wrapped around my slim waist and I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Damon?" I asked in a sleepy voice. It must've only be 5:00 and I still hadn't had dinner but I was just so damn exhausted.

"Yeah?" I felt him whisper into my hair.

"Don't leave me tonight," I begged as a tear slipped down my cheek. I'm sure he felt it land on his chest but neither he nor I bothered to wipe it away.

"I wo-" he started but I was already asleep before he could finish his sentence.

DPOV

"I would never leave you, Elena," I said quietly.

It must've been another couple hours before I fell asleep. All I could think about was how much it literally hurt my heart to think that the peanut to my butter, my partner in crime, my best friend would be leaving me behind in this shitty little town in just a few short weeks. I know that she has to go forcefully and I know how hard her parents are but I just can't get over the fact that the only person that I have ever truly loved, other than my mother, would be leaving me.

She has been there for me through everything. For our first day of kindergarten. Helping me get around with my broken leg after the basketball accident. The first time I had sex. When my dad left me. When my mom died. Everything, and I love her for it.

I can't think of a life without her because Elena, well, she is my life and I can't live without her.

…DE…...

Today was the day. The day that my best friend was being shipped off to another country with her parents and younger brother. In a couple of hours, she would need to leave to catch a flight and I'd be left alone. We spent the past couple weeks doing everything together. We packed her stuff together, we ate _every _meal together, we slept in the same bed just about every night whether it was in my apartment or her room. We wanted to be inseparable because we both know that we won't be seeing each other for a long time.

I knocked on her front door that morning and she answered it quickly before slipping out of the door.

"God it's like a nuthouse in there. My mom insists that we leave and hour earlier than we should because she doesn't want to be late for the plane and my brother wants to leave weird notes around the house for our grandmother to find when she moves in while all my dad wants to do is sit around and watch surgery videos on his phone," she huffed.

"Do you think they'll mind if I take you for a walk before you guys leave? I want to be with you for a little while," I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. They won't mind," she smiled at me.

We walked to the falls. AKA the only place we could be completely alone. We sat down on the edge of the rocks watching the water roll over and fall into the lake below.

"I'm so scared," she whispered quietly. Almost so quiet I couldn't hear it.

"I know baby," I assured her as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sniffled. I slowly moved my head around to look into her eyes. "Hey," I said trying to get her attention, "I'm scared too. I'm scared that you're gonna have happy life without me and I'm scared that when you leave, I won't be your best friend anymore once you make new ones. But, I'm happy for you because I love you 'Lena. You're my best friend and that's never gonna change."

She looked up at me and stared straight into my eyes. We just looked at each other for the longest time. I don't know how long had passed, it could have been seconds or minutes or even hours but i didn't care because if I had the choice, I would get lost in those eyes forever.

Building up my courage, I stood up, extended my hand and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

"There's no music."

"So."

She then gave me the big bright smile that I love so much and stood up. We began to sway along the side of the waterfall, the sound of the rushing water being our music.

She leaned her forehead against mine and sniffled some more. I tightened my grip on her waist a little to give the comfort we both need. There was something so intimate for us being like this. As much I needed to have my hands on in the moment, there was a serious emotional connection between us and I loved it. I meant it when I said I loved her but she doesn't know that I love her more than just a best friend. I'm in love with her and I'm letting her go.

e had probably been dancing for half an hour when her phone buzzed in her pocket signaling we needed to head back for her to catch her flight.

After we left, I took her hand in mine and we walked back to her house in silence. as we stepped up her front porch, she turned around and gave me the biggest hug I could ever ask for. Of course, I returned it. We were tangled up in each others arms and her face was nuzzling my neck as mine was pressed against her hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much. God, I don't know how I'm gonna do this without you," she babbled. Uh oh. She always babbled when she was nervous and you could never stop her. "I'm leaving for good to another country and-"

"Elena," I said to try to shake her.

"-I'm really going to a new school and-"

"_Elena_."

"-I need to make new friends. What if nobody likes me-"

"_Elena!"_ I said her name one more time before silencing her with a soft kiss.

It was like sparks went off when my lips touched hers. A second passed and I didn't move only to keep our lips connected for a little while longer. What surprised me was that she started kissing me back. Her lips moved slowly under mine and all I could think about was how perfect this was. I placed my hands on her neck and angled my head to really kiss her. It only lasted for another couple seconds before she pulled away.

"Everyone is going to love you," I whispered to her as I leaned my forehead against hers. I looked into her eyes as she slowly smiled up at me.

The moment was broken when Jeremy, Elena's little brother walked out the door. He finally noticed what he just walked in on and mumbled an awkward "sorry" before dropping everyone's suitcases on the porch and going back inside.

"We should probably go inside," she said quietly.

After another twenty minutes passed, everyone was packed in the car and ready to go. This was my last chance to say goodbye to her.

"You know that I'll come back for you no matter what, you're my best friend, Damon, and I love you," she said repeating my words to her from the falls.

I kissed her forehead and without moving from our embrace I mumbled, "Don't get into too much trouble without me Gilbert." She giggled then I laughed. "I love you too," I mumbled against her one last time before I pulled her into a soft hug.

She slowly pulled back and was in the car within seconds, much to my dismay and much to hers. The car pulled away from the curb and they were off.

Off to Australia and out of my life. I felt a few tears slowly roll out of my eyes and down my face.

She's gone. She's really _gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you like the fic! 3 reviews, 4 favorites and 9 followers in one night. That is so exciting for me!**

**Okay so this chapter is starting in the far future, 6 years in the future to be precise. Now we're starting with Elena packing her things from her apartment.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

I had just finished packing all of my clothes into each box. Coats in one, Jeans and t-shirts in another, and skirts, dresses and underwear in the last. Then of course there were all of my shoes and bags.

Caroline, my roommate, had just stuffed all of our bedding and everything else that was fabric into the SUV. Yes, she was moving back home with me.

Everything was put away where it was supposed to after I neatly set my boxes in the trunk. As I walked back into the empty apartment, I couldn't help but reminisce. 6 years. 6 long years of living somewhere that wasn't my home. Somewhere that I didn't really fit into. Somewhere without Damon.

I really don't know what happened. In the beginning, we talked everyday about our day and we shared new details about our life, although, it was kind of hard because we could never get the times right. It was either perfect timing with him at 7:00pm and me at noon or we could never seem to get it right. Throughout the first year, there were less and less calls and more and more emails. Not that I don't like emails, it's just, I miss his voice. A while after that, the emails stopped coming in and they stopped going out. Then there were just the 'happy birthday's and 'merry Christmas's on Instagram or Facebook.

We grew apart. Damon and I grew apart. He was right. He was right about being scared because I did turn out happy and I did find a new best friend. Yes, it was Caroline. Why do you think we moved in together?

After 6 long years, I'm finally moving back home. I've finished college and I have a degree in creative writing. I started writing a book not too long ago and have yet to finish.

I walked into my bedroom and looked at my suitcase. The same suitcase Damon helped me pack all those years ago. The same suitcase he lifted into the car on the tragic day I left.

Oh god, that day. The best and worst day of my life. Damon had kissed me that day. I touched my lips just thinking about it. His were pillow soft. When I was babbling, I was so afraid about everything and then he just kisses me. Right out of the blue. I can tell you one thing, it was the best kiss of my life. When his lips softly touched mine, fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. I think that was the day I really started to like him. As time passed, I thought about it more and more each day. I was in love with my best friend.

The honk of the car shook me out of my thoughts and I hurriedly picked up my suitcase and ran outside, locking the door on my way out.

It was quiet in the car until Caroline asked, "So are you gonna go see Damon?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" I guessed, "We grew apart Care, he might not be the same Damon I was best friends with."

"Listen, I know that no matter what, Damon has always been your best friend. I see the way you light up every time you talk about him and I see the smile on your face when you look at that picture beside you bed. I can tell that you guys were inseparable," she said giving me a sad look.

I stared out the window looking at all the scenery pass. What if he has changed? What if he's totally forgot about me? What happens when I go to see him unannounced? God, I can't believe this is happening to me.

As soon as we got to the airport, we sent all of our boxes through the shipping company to the house in Mystic Falls. The guys behind the counter said it would put on the plane because there was extra space and would be delivered to the house that night. We boarded our plane and were out of Australia in an hour.

...DE...

Landed. Finally. I can't tell you how much I hate planes. We hurried through the airport, got our bags and waited for my grams in the drop off curb.

I squealed once I saw her car pull up. "Oh my goodness sweetheart!" my grams yelled, "You're so big!"

"Hi," I giggled into her gray hair and we hugged each other. "Grams, this is my friend Caroline. She'll be living with us for a while. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay darling. Caroline may stay as long as she wants. The more the merrier, right?" grams said. God, I missed her so much. She was always so happy.

It was an hour drive back to Mystic Falls since the closest airport is in Richmond. I sighed as we passed the grill. I'm so hungry.

"So has anything changed?" I asked joining in to their little chit chat.

"Just the people. Everything else is still the same," my grams said. Just the people, huh?

We pulled up to the house and it looked like it was just repainted. The porch swing was still there and so were all the potted plants out front. We stepped foot into the house and it smelled of brownies and lemonade. Ah...my favorite.

"So Caroline, you can have Jer's old room. It's not as girlish as you would want it to be but it'll do for now until you want to paint it or something," I said as I opened the door for her. Everything was bare. No sheets, no artwork, no books. Everything was gone except the bed, a desk, and a dresser.

"It's perfect. Thanks Elena."

She walked inside and set her stuff down.

"Listen, I was thinking. Maybe we could go to the grill before we unpack? I know we're both kinda hungry."

"Yeah that would be great," she said sitting on the bed, "I can't wait to meet all of your old friends."

I smiled. Caroline was always so giddy and accepting of everything. I showed her the closet and the bathroom that connected our rooms. She was so happy to be sharing a bathroom with me. I don't know why but it made me happy that she'll be like my long lost sister that I never had.

We quickly changed and headed straight for the grill. It wasn't too crowded but there we some people in there. I saw Matt behind the bar and ran over there leaving Caroline at the door.

"Matty!" I squealed. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was even more handsome than he was in high school.

"Elena?" he questioned, "Oh my god Elena! You're back!"

I ran straight into his arms and gave him a big hug. "Hi."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm great actually. I'm so happy to be home," I said excitedly, "Do you see that girl by the door?"

He looked up to see Caroline standing at the door looking cute as always. "Yeah?"

"I want you to take her on a date. Her name is Caroline."

"Elena Gilbert, I haven't even been talking to you for five minutes and you're already setting me up with your best friend."

"Not true. Damon's my best friend. Why would I set you up with a guy?"

"Correction. Married guy," he said under his breath.

"What?" Did I just hear him correctly?

"Or soon-to-be married I guess," he said shrugging.

"What?" I said a little louder. Damon is getting married and he didn't bother to tell me?

"You didn't know?"

I just stared at him and shook my head no. I think I was going to go crazy. How could he do that to me? Damon Salvatore doesn't do married. I've never even seen him in a relationship before and I was his best friend his entire life. Maybe grams was right. I guess the people have changed.

"Oh, there he is now," Matt said pointing at the door. I quickly yelled to Caroline to meet me in the bathroom before he saw me. I ran into the bathroom and Caroline followed right after.

"Did I just see who I thought I just saw?" she asked.

I nodded my head as a tear rolled down my cheek. How could he do this to me? Maybe he was really happy and all that crap but he didn't send me an invitation to the wedding. So much for best friends for life.

"Oh honey," Caroline cooed and pulled me in for a hug.

After a few minutes, I stopped crying and blurted out, "He's getting married."

"What?!"

"My reaction exactly," I said dryly.

"So that must've been the girl chasing after him," she mumbled.

"Can we just make something back at the house? I don't want to see him right now."

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to cover for you?"

"Please?"

"Alright, follow my lead."

We walked out of the bathroom and scoped out the place to see where he was sitting. Quickly, Caroline stepped in between me and the table he was at. We walked at the same pace and we were about 10 feet from the door.

"Elena?!"

_Shit, he saw me. _I walked faster and pushed open the door. We quickly got into my grams' Hatchback and drove back home.

DPOV

I saw this beautiful brunette and her blonde friend blow right past me and into the bathroom. They must've really had to go. I told Katherine to go find a table while I got us drinks at the bar. Matt gave me a weird look as he handed me the drinks but I didn't think anything of it.

"You didn't get me the right one!" Katherine said. I rolled my eyes. Typical Katherine. Always complaining about everything.

"What do you mean? I got you a black coffee with two sugars. You always get that."

"No, I always get coffee with two sugars _and creamer_. Not this crap."

I rolled my eyes again. Sometimes I question why I'm still sane. I'm marrying her and she's fucking crazy all the time.

The two girls from the bathroom swiftly moved past my table and the blonde was blocking the brunette. _Wait a second. _I'd know that hair and those curves anywhere.

"Elena?!" I yelled across the restaurant. Proving my suspicions, Elena moved faster out the door. I quickly got up from complaining Katherine asking me where I was going but I ignored her. I stepped outside to see Elena and her friend sitting in Nina Gilbert's hatchback and driving away.

I ran back inside, dropped the car keys in front of a startled Katherine, mumbled an "I need to go" and walked out the door. I need to see Elena Gilbert now.

EPOV

We walked inside and Caroline quietly shut the front door behind her. I went straight upstairs to my room and threw myself on my mattress. There was the soft padding of feet on my carpet as Caroline laid down next to me and pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so sorry honey," she said softly.

My door slowly opened and my grams walked in before sitting on the edge of my bed. "What happened?"

"Damon's getting married that's what happened. Oh, and guess what? He didn't tell me. So when we saw him at the grill, I got all pissed of and then blew out of the restaurant without even eating because I can't stand seeing him with anyone but me!" I sobbed just before running out of breath. I'm pretty sure I scared grams with my outburst but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm sorry grams. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay sweetie. Why don't you take a nice, long bath and Caroline and I can make some lunch, okay? What would you like to eat?"

"Can I have a grilled cheese?" I asked quietly. Grilled cheese was my comfort food. Damon always made the best grilled cheese.

"Of course."

They left my bedroom and I stripped off all of my clothes and sat in the bathtub as the warm water filled up around me. I pulled my legs and hugged them to my chest as I cried.

This is just great. My first day home and I thought I'd be crying with joy when I saw Damon and apparently the universe had other ideas.

God, I hate my life right now.

**Drop a review if you'd like. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey hey hey! Guess who's back and updating? This girl. Sorry it's been a while but here is chapter three. Read on and review. Thanks!_**

DPOV

I walked as quickly as I could towards Elena's house. Man, why didn't she call me and tell me she was back. I can't believe it. My best friend has been gone for 6 years and when she comes back she doesn't give me any notice. I will definitely be having a word with her about this.

I finally reached the front door 20 minutes later and the blonde girl from the grill answered the door. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked venomously.

"Is Elena home?" Stupid question. Of course she's home dummy. "I need to see her."

"Why? So you could fix her broken heart Mr. I-like-to-get-married-without-telling-my-best-friend?" she spit out sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and why does my private relationship with Elena concern you?" I asked incredulously. _Who did this girl think she was?_

"I'm Caroline, and this specific situation concerns me because Elena is my friend and if some sleezebag that she calls a best friend makes her cry, then it _completely_ concerns me," she said with a scowl.

"Please, I just need to see her."

She looked up towards Elena's old room and then back to me. "I don't think it's a very good time right now. You can leave."

"Caroline?" I heard her melodic voice ring down the stairs and through the hallway. "Who's at the door?" I see Elena at the top of the stairs with wet hair and jeans and a t-shirt on. My t-shirt from the day she found out she was moving. I guess I never went to get it. She looks like she's been crying. A lot. _God dammit, this is all my fault._

She sees me at the door and our gazes lock. Oh, I missed those eyes so fucking much. I don't know how I got by all these years without her.

"Damon," she said emotionless.

"Elena," I pleaded, "can we please talk?"

She sighed and looked away, wiping a tear from her cheek. My heart broke knowing I caused her so much pain.

She nodded and walked into her room coming back out with her chucks dangling from her hands. She quickly slipped them on her feet and with a quiet protest from Barbie, she brushed right past me.

This is going to be one long talk.

EPOV

I walked down the street while Damon walked silently next to me. It was a few minutes before we got to the park and he spoke. I was totally shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"So...how was Australia?"

"Are you serious right now? _How was Australia?_ That's the first thing that comes out of your mouth?" I asked with a raised tone.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he said with the same tone.

"I don't know, you're the one that wanted to talk. I thought you would've had that figured out by now," I spat at him.

"I'm sor-"

"NO! You do not get to say you're sorry," I turned to look him dead in the eye, "you're getting married, Damon! How could you not tell me? I mean I know we haven't talked in a little while but, _seriously?_ How could you not pick up the phone and tell me?" I said as my voice cracked. Who cared about being strong? He knew this would've hurt me.

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off once again. "And to know that you proposed to that skank... _god! _I didn't even know her and I could tell from being in the same room with her for five seconds that she's a bitch! I can't believe you! This is not the Damon Salvatore that I knew and grew up with!"

"I didn't propose," he said quietly.

"What?"

"My dad came back," he said dropping his head, "he came back a year ago with a new girlfriend not too much older than me and guess what? She had a friend, her name is Katherine, who is a year younger than me and my dad can't see how much of a gold digger she is, so he's making me marry her."

My face dropped and I instantly felt horrible. "Oh, Damon. I didn't kn-"

"Exactly. You didn't know because I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because I felt _ashamed_ for having to marry such a horrible person. I didn't tell you because from what you were telling me in the beginning, you were having fun and I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it.

"When I found out that I was betrothed to someone I had met only once, I flipped. But, my dad is still my dad. He still has all the money and I can barely make enough to support a dog. I don't get access to my trust fund for another few months and, in another few months, I get married to the gold digging _bitch_ that wants all my dad's money," he explained the entire situation and I couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug. He needed it and I definitely needed it.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I can't believe this is happening to you. What can I do to help?" I asked, still in his embrace.

"You're already helping. I needed my best friend back and here she is," he said happily. I looked up at him and squeezing him tighter. "God, I missed you so much."

I nuzzled his neck and he kissed my hair. It was like all those times we weren't having good days and this is exactly what we would do. We held each other for a few more minutes, totally comfortable in each others arms, totally safe.

"Can I take you to lunch? We can catch up," he asked hopefully.

"Well, grams was going to make me a grilled cheese but sure," I agreed. He slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the little Italian place my parents used to take us when we were little.

We quickly got seated and we chatted about how Australia was and everything that happened. Apparently, Matt and Rebekah are still going out and Bonnie moved to New York. I told him how my parents were totally settled and they aren't coming back and that Jeremy is still finishing college out there. Damon found a new friend that he went to college with. His name is Alaric but he said Ric could never fill my place as best friend forever.

We ate lunch and he walked me home. I opened the door to a scowling Caroline sitting on the couch. "You know, Australian TV is so much better than this cra-"

She stopped once she saw my big smile and Damon walking inside behind me. "So...I'm guessing everything's okay?"

We both nodded our heads and smiled and she said, "Phew, I was getting worried there. Sorry for chewing you out on the porch. When Elena is sad, I'm sad." She smiled at Damon and turned back to the television.

"Come on. You can help me re set up my room," I said as I pulled Damon by the arm up the stairs. We walked through the door and I could tell he was reminiscing. How could he not? There were too many memories that happened in here. "So..sheets?"

I went to the closet and we pulled the clean teal sheets onto my bed before slipping each pillow into the cases and hitting each other with them. We started unpacking my suitcases that I had with me knowing all of my boxes would be coming fairly soon actually.

I pulled the carry on bag onto the bed and opened it as Damon picked up the bigger suitcase and did the same. We were silently putting clothes away and I could tell once Damon stopped and stared into the bag, he got to my underwear.

I laughed. Same old Damon. He was always like this with me, always respected me with that sort of stuff. I gently laid my arm on his bicep and pulled him back. God, he was so strong. "I got it Damon," I smiled at him.

He looked at me sheepishly and nodded when there was a knock at the door. "That should be the boxes. Can you get it?" I asked him. He walked out of my room and down the stairs while I quickly put all of my panties and bras away in the same drawer with my socks and bathing suits.

I was done with the bags so I lifted them up and set then in the closet when I heard Damon and Caroline coming up the steps with a couple boxes. "Hey Len?" Caroline called, "there are a couple more if you wanna help us?"

"Yea-"

"No," Damon interrupted walking into the room with Care trailing close behind, "I will get the boxes. You and Caroline unpack so we can all go out to dinner faster."

He walked out of the room after setting the two boxes he was carrying and going back downstairs.

"Well, he's being a gentleman," said a shocked Caroline.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked opening the first box finding all of my photos, "He's always been that way."

"Well, with what happened today, it seemed like he was a douchebag."

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged. I put some of the loose picture around my vanity mirror when I found the framed picture of me and Damon that's always been beside my bed.

"You still in love with him?" Caroline asked me, catching me off guard.

"I don't know," I said sadly while looking at the picture longingly, wishing we could just rewind beck to our high school days.

DPOV

I walked out of the room and the last couple boxes were sitting at the bottom of the steps so I stacked two in my arms and trekked back upstairs. As I got closer I heard Caroline calling me a gentleman. I grinned and I stopped in the hallway and listened.

"Well, with what happened today, it seemed like he was a douchebag," I heard Caroline say. I rolled my eyes. _Really?_

"Yeah," I heard Elena say, "I guess."

There was some shuffling of their feet and I thought it was safe for me to go in so I took another step closer towards the door then stopped in my tracks almost dropping the boxes at what Caroline said next.

"You still in love with him?"

_What?_

"I don't know," Elena said sadly. I dropped my jaw, totally speechless. _When was this? How did...? Oh my god, Elena loved me._

I'm in deep shit now.


End file.
